Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a back plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a back plate and a method for manufacturing the same and a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays become more diversified to meet market requirements. For the liquid crystal displays on the market nowadays, one kind of curved liquid crystal display is developed to generate a wider view angle and a better virtual effect.
There are two types of back plate which are applicable to the curved liquid crystal displays. One type is a back plate implemented with a stepped structure on the bottom. The stepped structure can be used to support a light guide plate, and the light guide plate can be put along the profile of the stepped structure. The other type is a back plate having reinforcing ribs additionally soldered or fastened on its bottom so as to be formed into arc shape. However, the structures of the aforementioned back plates are complicated and cannot be manufactured easily, which is disadvantageous to controlling the curvatures of the back plates and fails to precisely position other members in the back plate, thus leading to a wrinkle problem of optical films and affecting optical appearance.